Blood
by marshmallow jam
Summary: Tyler loved her life as vampire, until her pack was murdered. four years after tyler returned home,tyler's mom decides to move to santa carla california, while there tyler meets the lost boys and found a love she never expected to have. MarkoOC
1. The Death Of The Imortals

AN- to anyone who reads my other story: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have had a major case of writers block and It won't seem to go away. ( I hope you all enjoy this story and will review ) PS. This is just a sort of introductory chapter, to inform you about Tyler's past, the plotline will come in during chapter 2.

Blood. An average thing to a normal person, the problem is; I'm not normal. For the past four years I've been fighting with myself, fighting to keep in control. Blood is the one thing that I think about all the time, and not willingly either, it is part of my subconscious that craving, that desire, and the pain it causes when I don't give in to that desire. four years ago, when I was thirteen , I ran away from my home, my parents had recently divorced and I was scared. I was scared of having to choose between them both, so I chose neither, and ran away. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the change in my pocket, I brought a bus ticket without asking where I was going, and ended up in London (an- yes part of this fic will be set in England ).

Needless to say, I didn't prosper whilst I was there, I was hungry cold and tired and I had nothing.  
That was how I became a part of a world that I never even knew existed. That was how I found Jack, and how jack made me into what I am today. Four years on and I still remember the night that he found me, his icy blue eyes and golden hair made him seem like an angel, not that I am religious, like an angel that had come to save me. "Come with me" he said softly, I was shivering in the summer clothes that I wore, it was pouring down with rain, and he offered me his hand which I took gratefully, not spearing a second to question his motives.  
He took me to an abandoned church, the walls were boarded up, but it was cosy, and dry.

"My names jack" he told me "and you can stay here as long as you like. I know how hard it is to try to survive on your own" he smiled kindly at me, he was roughly three or maybe four years older than me, I was shocked that I was not the only young homeless person.

"I...I'm Tyler" I told him "thank you for letting me stay here."

He smiled impishly "Tyler?" he asked "odd name for a girl."

I rolled my eyes "my dad wanted a son. So he called me Tyler."

"So where are you parents?" he asked "why are you living on the streets?"

"Mum and dad divorced, I didn't want to choose between them, they were using me to spite each other. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran." I told him "as for why I'm here...I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to leave, so I brought a bus ticket and got off on the last stop."

"bit of a risk, wasn't it?" he commented

I shook my head violently "no, life's unpredictable. If you don't take risks, then how are you supposed to live? In fear? Even though I have nothing and am nothing, I'm glad I took that risk and got on the bus, if I didn't then I would still be at home being mummy and daddy's tool." I argued

He grinned, and took a swig of some drink. He offered the bottle to me "want some?" he asked

My throat was very dry, and I hadn't drunk anything in a while, so greedily and without hesitation I took the bottle and drunk as much as I could, It tasted a little metallic and had a bit of kick to it but I said nothing ; I was too thirsty.

He laughed "like it?"

I grinned "thirsty."

He laughed again, this time I didn't get the joke.

"Get some sleep Tyler" he smiled and ruffled my hair.

I nodded and lay down on the camping mattress in front of me, and promptly fell asleep.

This was how I became a member of a vampire pack.  
That was four years ago, the year of 1983 was the best year of my life, my new family looked after and protected me, the way that families should, I wanted to take my first kill right then and right there, but Jack and the others told me not to, they said to wait until I was older, wait until I knew what I was getting into.

There were four others in the group, apart from me and Jack. There was; Pete, he was the clown of the group, he was easy going but had a protective side to him and he was incredibly loyal, Jamie was a great friend and like the mother of the group, she always made sure that I had good clothes, and something hot to eat (hey just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't need other food too Jamie was jack's girlfriend, they became like my mum and dad I think I loved them more than my own parents, Andy was the older brother that I had always wanted, our gang usually hung out every night at a nightclub in town this club didn't care whether you were 18 or not, they only cared if you could pay, and Andy was the one that I usually rode with, (our gang all ride motorcycles, I guess all vampires love speed), and then there was Stix, we didn't know his real name he said that he left that name behind when he left his home, we called him sticks because he was a drummer, and a really good one, he was always tapping his drumsticks on random objects to make up beats, Stix was an incredibly loyal person, and he was always making sure that I was safe.

My life was perfect, I had a loving family and a wonderful life. But all good things come to an end, we were walking down a back alley to the car park where we had left our bikes, I was walking beside Andy and Stix, grinning happily, when a group of roughly ten people surrounded us.

Stix pushed me behind him to guard me form the people.

"You got a problem?" Jack asked them

They all pulled out stakes . "yes, we happen to have a big problem with vampires" one of them spat in disgust "living in our city!"

My family all vamped out and began to attack, the hunters. One tried to stake me and I , frozen in fear, did nothing.

"Tyler!" roared Stix, he ran towards me but stopped suddenly, he reached a hand to his chest and gasped when he saw blood "tuh...Tyler...I'm...sorry" he choked out and fell to the floor.

"run!" jack shouted at me, he was fighting tree people at once, I saw Jamie fall with a scream of pain.

"Tyler! Go! " Andy shouted , his concentration slipped slightly, but that was all the hunter needed to kill him. My brothers, my mother; all dead.

"Tyler!" jack shouted " get outta here!" I ran as quickly as I could, I didn't stop running, but I felt jack's death just as I had felt the others. Now my head was empty, no more would I hear my pack. I was the last vampire of the pack, I know what you're thinking 'why didn't she turn back to human?' right? Well the answer is: the head vampire deserted jack many, many years ago and jack has never seen him since. And the prospect of travelling all around the world doesn't appeal to me.

So I took the only course of action I had left; I went home.


	2. Circle Of Fear

AN- about the title to this chapter: i couldn't think of anything else to call it so i named it after the song that i was listening to when i wrote it i hope you all like this chapter, and will continue to read and reveiw!. PS. i finaly decided on the paining, yay! it will be another MarkoOC.

My mother had been talking to me for the past hour but I didn't respond, today was the anniversary of my pack's death, and all I could think of was their pain filled screams as they died, that night replayed in my mind over and over. Like a bad dream from which I couldn't wake. Four years to the day and still my heart ached.

"...don't you think Tyler? Tyler? TYLER ELIZABETH WILLIAMS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I turned my expressionless face to my mother "no mother, what did you say?"

My mum's face looked heartbroken "you never call me mum or mummy anymore." She said her voice cracking

"I'm sorry mother." I said in the same monotonous voice.

My mum wiped the tears from her eyes and said " well what I was saying was, I have been offered a new job, there is a managing position at a very successful hospital, and it is almost twice the pay that I get now, I have already taken the job but..." she paused, I knew something was bothering her, she reeked of nervousness, and fear.

"but what mother?"

"it's in California, Tyler, we would have to move." She said unwillingly

"Oh" I said and went back to staring into space.

"Tyler! Please! Just react! Tell me what you are really feeling! I want my daughter back! You never talk anymore, unless I talk to you first! You just mope around as if you have nothing left! as if someone died! What happened to you!?" my mother screamed tears flowing freely from her eyes "is this about four years ago?" she whispered "huh!? Answer me damn it!" she shouted

I didn't answer her.

Three weeks later we had packed all of our belongings and were on a plane to America, California to be exact, and to a city called 'Santa Carla'.

I stared out of the plan window the whole flight, my nocturnal inner-clock not allowing me to sleep, yet when the sun rose I felt my eyes droop and soon after I was asleep. Unfortunately, when I fell asleep the rest of the plane decided to wake up.

"Come on sweetie!" mum cooed, "You can't sleep all the way, you've been asleep long enough!"

I ignored her and fell into a deep slumber.

I was shaken awake by my mother, who told me that it was now time to get off of the plane.

I grasped my carry-on-bag and mad my way towards the exit. Our baggage had already been shipped over, to the new house, so all we took were our carry-on bags.

I followed my mother trough the airport, not looking where I was going, my eyes cast downwards; we finally made it to the car park, where mum had a rented car.

"So... are you exited about seeing the new house?" mum tried to start a conversation with me.

"sure." I replied in a dull tone

Mum sighed, and didn't try to talk to me again, until we reached the house.  
it was a shabby looking place, but it looked cosy, the outer structure resembled a log cabin but nowhere near as small. It had a long porch and nearby, next to another house like ours, was a pasture of land.

My mother was suddenly exited "oh look Tyler! Our neighbours are here!" I followed her line of sight and saw three people exiting a run-down looking red car. My mother was already waving and making her way over, so I decided that I had better follow her.

"Hi!" she called to the older looking woman (around her mid thirties), and the two boys, one who looked around 15 or 16, and the other who appeared to be a little older than me.

The woman smiled "hi! You must be our new neighbours!" she held out her hand for my mother to shake "I'm Lucy, and these are my sons; Sam," she pointed to the younger one "and Michael" she gestured to the other.

My mum took her hand and shook it "I'm Susie, and this is my daughter Tyler." My mum nudged me "say hello Tyler!" she ordered.

"Hello" I droned

"So I guess you must have moved from England, we have just moved her too, well yesterday actually!" Lucy exclaimed, clearly exited.

"Yeah, from the south actually, we lived right near the coast..." I stopped listening to the conversation there.

Each year my life was always the same, Mother tried to get me to 'open up', I would get a little older, and I would get more and more pain from not feeding; my skin was too pale for even a vampire, and my eyes had rings around them that no matter how much sleep I got would laws remain, and my heart would ache at how empty I felt, without the connection to my pack.

"That's a wonderful idea!" my mother suddenly exclaimed loudly "don't you think so Tyler!?"

"What?" I asked, pulling back from my thoughts.

"Lucy just offered for her sons to take you with them when they go the boardwalk ." My mother explained

"What's a boardwalk?" I asked

"A pier, with a fun-fair ,and arcades and stuff." Mum explained "so, will you go? Michael and Sam will be waiting for you here." she asked me

"alright." I replied without emotion, and walked towards the house to get changed out of my travelling clothes.

Choosing to wear a pair or jean shorts, which had once been jeans, that reached my knees and had several rips in, a black tank top with the words 'bite me' in red writing, black fingerless gloves, a black and red military jacket with silver buttons, and black and white converse all stars, I walked out of the house and over to Michael and Sam.

"hey." They both said.

"hi." I replied

"so how are we going to get down there anyway, mike?" Sam asked his brother "it's not like we can fit three people on your bike."

"Mom offered to drive you two, and I can ride my bike." Michael told his brother, and then went to his garage to, I assumed, retrieve his bike.

Lucy exited the house and waved to Sam and I, "come on, I'll drive you down there"

For the entire ten minuet car journey I said nothing, I listened to the meaningless banter between Sam and his mother, and it reminded me of all that I had lost, I had lost my mother, father and brothers all in one night.

"Tyler, sweetie, we're here." Lucy's soft voice called to me.

"Thank you for the lift." I told her, no gratitude in my voice, but the pleasantry alone seemed to please her.

"Any time, sweetheart." She smiled

After his mother drove off Sam turned to me "so what do you want to do?" he asked

I shrugged "I don't care."

"Alright, just follow me then."

So I did, I followed Sam and we ended up in a comic shop, the two shop workers appeared near Sam and began to question him, I flicked through the comics on the shelf half-heartedly .

"You notice anything, unusual about Santa Carla yet?" the one with black hair asked him

"No, it's a pretty cool place. If you're a Martian." Sam quipped

"Or a vampire." The one with sandy hair retorted. I dropped the comic I was holding, and visibly stiffened at the word.

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?" Sam scoffed

"you really think that you know what is happening around her don't you? Well let me tell you something; you don't know shit buddy." The blonde said

"Yeah, you think we just work in a comic-book store for our folks huh?" the black haired one said

"That's just our cover; we're fighters for truth justice and the American way." Sandy stated firmly

"alright." Sam said sarcastically

"hey man, read this." Blondie held out a comic to Sam, I glanced at the cover 'vampire's everywhere'. And became very nervous, were these boys hunters? And if they were; how much did they know?

"I told you, I don't like horror comics." Sam stated

"think of it more as a survival manual, there's our number on the back, and pray you never need to call us" the black haired boy told him.

Sam took the comic "oh, I'll pray I never need to call you, sure." He laughed as the boys walked off.

"come on Tyler, lets go." He called to me. I followed him out of the shop.

"hey Tyler? I'm going to go to the arcade, do you want to go and do your own thing?" he asked "it can't be that fun following me."

I nodded and walked off, not thinking where I was going; I eventually stumbled upon a beach party. Most of the people were either drunk or high on some sort of drug, they all reeked of it, it hurt my nose. a few of the people, the ones that were more intoxicated than the rest, waved at me and told me to join them.

We were all sat in a large circle, around a huge bonfire, the ground was littered with beer cans and vodka bottles, in the distance I could hear the familiar sound of motorcycle engines, I assumed that it was someone bringing more beer.  
"So what's your name?" asked a giggly girl who smelt strongly of cannabis and vodka.

"Tyler." I responded

She laughed again "That's a boy's name! But you are a girl!" then she fell over into a fit of giggles.

"Your intelligence astounds me" I said sarcastically

"Really!?" she asked stupidly, I rolled my eyes.

The laughing girl eventually started talking to some other person, I listened to everything round me (a habit I had picked up over the years) and heard a disturbing, and surprising conversation, coming from about three or four meters away.

"So which one do you want?" voice 1 asked

"The one in black!" voice 2 said, seeing that the only person here dressed in anything black was me, I became worried

"I wanted that one! She smells...delicious, so unlike the scent of any of them here!" Voice 3 whined

I stiffened, they were vampires! I stood up sharply and my eyes darted to the direction of the voices, although I could see nothing, I knew whoever it was would be able to see me, and if I could hear them; they could hear me.

"Do you think she can hear us?" voice 2 asked the other

"No way." Voice 4 scoffed

My gaze was diverted from where the voices were when I smelt something tempting; blood. The laughing girl had cut herself on something, but the very scent was enough to make my fangs ache.  
The girl laughed and showed everyone her cut on her finger, before sucking the blood off.

"Stupid, idiotic girl!" I hissed

It happened so fast I barely registered it, one moment the partiers were all laughing, smoking and drinking, and the next; four guys were ripping their throats out!

I felt someone grab my shoulders "Your next." I heard voice 2 growl

I growled back "no. I'm. Not!" I flipped him over my back and punched him in the face, I was pretty sure that I broke his nose. The scent of blood all around me driving me crazy, my eyes turned red and my fangs came through, but my face didn't morph like these vampires; because I was only a half-vampire.

"That wasn't very nice, girly!" voice 2 hissed as he stood up, then he seemed to notice my predicament. The fact that I was trying not to kill any of the remaining people around me, made him laugh.

"Oh, this is interesting. Where's your pack girlie? Did they desert you?" he laughed, not seeming to see the furious burning in my eyes "or did you desert them? Did you kill them? And then leave? Go back to mommy and daddy pretending everything is normal?"

I lunged at him and brought my hand around his throat; I lifted him off of the ground and hissed at him "never talk about them again! You know nothing!" I hissed at him "my family was murdered in front of me!" I released him and let him fall to the floor

**Paul's POV**

I growled and lunged at the girl, only to have a fist connect with my face. Again.  
I froze in shock when I realised that the person who had punched me was my best friend!

"Marko! WHAT THE HELL!?" I spat at him

He just glared and stood in between the girl and me.


	3. When Love And Death Embrace

**Paul pov **

Marko didn't answer he just glared at me again. I went to lunge at him but the girl pushed him out of the way. What the hell was going on here!? Then I noticed that Marko and the girl were looking at each other, their eyes locked and a far away expression painted on their faces.  
That's when I realised, that Marko had found his match. And if this was true, then I had effectively been trying to kill his mate, no wonder he had hit me.

Marko held out his arms for the girl, who willingly obeyed. They were locked in a tight embrace, holding onto each other as if the other was their lifeline.

I turned to David, silently asking what I should do. He told me to wait. He knew what he was doing, and he was our leader.

**Tyler POV**

When I first looked into his eyes I could have sworn that my heartbeat stopped completely. It seemed as if the entire world no longer mattered to me, now the boy in front of me was my life. My love. My mate. He held out his arm and I readily embraced him, his delicious scent was so unlike anything I had ever smelt before, for the first time since my pack's death; I felt complete.  
The scent of his blood drove me insane, I longed to taste it. To feel that copperish liquid run over my tongue, unwittingly my mouth turned to his throat, my lips brushed the skin and I was about to sink my fangs into his flesh, I realised what I was doing and immediately pulled my face away.  
I felt his hand stroke my hair, and pull my face back to his neck, now I understood; for us to be together, we would have to be of the same pack , and although it pained me to forsake the bond of my old pack , I knew it would be more painful to leave him now.

I lowered my face to his neck, slowly sank my fangs into his flesh, the blood running into my mouth. All that I had denied, these four years. All that hunger. I winced but didn't stop drinking as I felt his own fangs dig into my neck.  
a surge of memories hit me at once. Marko. His name was Marko. And he, Paul, David, and Dwayne were like brothers, David being the oldest, then Dwayne, then Paul, and then Marko. Marko had live with seven older brothers and sisters, they grew up in a poor family, but somehow managed to get by, until Marko's eldest sister died, everything fell apart. Marko started to fail at school, he got into trouble all of the time, and at one point he was arrested for beating a guy nearly to death. It was only found out later that the man whom he had beaten, was the one who had murdered his sister, Marko's parent's threw him out of the house, Marko had nowhere to go and ended up in Santa Carla after a party, and he then met David, Dwayne and Paul, and eventually joined the pack.

My stomach dropped when I realised that Marko saw how my pack had died, he would have seen how weak I was, I didn't protect my family, I was the reason they were dead.

_**No. Tyler. You didn't kill your pack; it was the hunters who did that. **_A soothing voice reassured me. It was Marko. I sighed in contentment. At last my mind was no longer empty. I could feel his emotions, his presence and hear his thoughts. I was part of a pack again, and now I finally felt alive again.

_**Marko. **_ I stated

_**Yes.**_He confirmed.

I stopped drinking his blood and sighed, raising my bloodied face to look into his eyes.  
His face was as bloody as mine; it was a strange thing to see your own blood on the lips of another.  
He leaned his forehead against mine. And kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Is this her Marko? Your mate?" David asked him

"Yeah." Marko confirmed "this is Tyler."

"Hey." I smiled nervously

I felt my body begin to feel drained, the sun must be rising.

"Come on." Marko whispered to me "Come with us."

"Alright." I agreed, taking his offered hand in my own; I slipped onto his bike behind him, and lay my head on his chest.

My drowsiness took over and I fell asleep.

**Narrator.**

The moment Tyler slipped out of consciousness, Marko felt empty, though he had just met her , and was only just getting used to her presence in his mind, he already felt saddened, he loved her unconditionally and completely . The moment he smelt her scent he knew something was different but when he saw her... he knew that second she was his mate. The one he was destined to spend his life with. Perhaps if they had both been human and had met they would like each other, but nothing could compare to the love and protectiveness a vampire feels over his/ her mate, and when he saw Paul trying to drink her blood. HIS blood. He snapped. To a vampire, human blood was nothing special, merely food. But the blood of one's mate is the most precious thing to exist, and belongs only to the other mate, unless you are turning a human into a vampire.  
After cutting the engine on his bike, Marko carried his newfound love into the home of the lost boys, and lay her down on the sofa, making sure to wrap a blanket around her; he kissed her brow softly and made his way to the sleeping cavern, only to be stopped by Paul.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about what I said back there. I didn't know she was your mate. And I ..." Paul broke off, never being one to express deep or heartfelt emotions Paul often found it difficult to talk to his brothers unless he was joking.

Marko, feeling Pauls discomfort and genuine regret, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, but Paul; if you ever make her that upset again I will hurt you." Marko threatened

Paul raised his hands in defence "I won't, I wouldn't want to hurt my new sister!"

Marko nodded. Both friends rose up to the ceiling of the chamber and closed their eyes, falling under the spell cast by the sun, dulling the vampires mind until they fell asleep.


End file.
